The Raven and the Writing Desk
by Rosebud5
Summary: She had left him a year ago, but it was a mistake. She needed him. And he needed her. So she returns to him, hoping he hasn't lost his own muchness. But is it too late? AliceXHatter...R&R!


Helllllooo, everyone!! So I recently saw Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland _totally fell in love with it! Johnny Depp's Hatter was absolutely perfect and he was by far my favorite character. My other favorite thing about the movie was the relationship with Alice and Hatter...so of course I had to write a fic about them! And I'm sure there's gonna be hundreds more. But here's the first one...Enjoy and please review!! Oh, and this fic is post-movie, just to let ya know. AliceXHatter

~Rosebud5

* * *

**The Raven and the Writing Desk**

Alice Kingsley sighed deeply as she sank down into her chair by the fire place, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. So much had happened in the last year that her head still spun with it all.

After she had returned from Wonderland...or, rather, Underland...She had traveled to China to expand her father's trade, leaving England for a year. While she was gone, her mother had passed away due to a horrible fever, leaving Alice with out a family. When she returned from her successful trip in China, she found herself alone and exhausted, wanting only one thing. Him.

Ever since Alice had left Underland, all she could think about was her Hatter. "You won't remember me," he had said sadly, his strange green eyes looking into hers with some helpless light. But she did remember him. And oh, how she missed him. His odd laugh, how he was like a human mood ring, always showing his feelings. She had known him for as long as she could remember, he never seeming to get older, since that seemed to be how it was in the magical underground world. Oh, he had changed a little, but very slowly, as if time was sluggish in Underland. Alice needed him now. And she knew he needed her. He seemed ill the last time she had been in Underland, and his insanity seemed to worsen day by day. Yes, he was mad. But only the best people were.

This final thought settled it for her. Getting to her feet with quiet determinitation, Alice scrambled to her bedroom and opened her trunk, getting out the tiny vial containing the blood of the Jabberwocky. Without hesitation, she uncorked the vial and pressed it to her lips, closing her eyes. _Take me to the Hatter. To Underland. _She thought, swallowing the bitter liquid. For a few moments, a tingling sensation filled her, causing her insides to hum. Finally, the world around her became blurry, and then vanished into blackness. She was going home.

___________

When Alice opened her eyes, she found herself in the beautiful pink garden of the White Queen, which seemed even more beautiful than she remembered. A smile parted on her lips and silent tears of joy filled her eyes. Why had she left this perfect place for the real world? She realized now there was no real reason. Her life was here.

"Alice?" A familiar voice came from behind her. She twirled around and came face to face with the lovely White Queen, looking as beautiful as ever. "Our champion!" she smiled, going over to the girl and embracing her gently, kissing her on the forehead. "My dear, you have returned so soon! Why have you done this?"

"I'm staying in Underland," Alice smiled, taking the Queen's hands in hers. "This is my home. I finished out everything I could in the real world. My mother passed away and I had nobody. I was truly alone, you see. And I could only think about my Wonderland," she laughed, saying the name she had believed was correct for so many years.

"You're sure you want to stay here?" the White Queen asked gently. "It's a big decision, my dear."

"Yes, I know," Alice nodded. "But this is where I belong. And I have a small bit of Jabberwocky blood left if I ever really must return home," she explained, showing the Queen the vial she had tucked in her blouse. "Now, please, I must see the Hatter. Where is he?"

The smile on the White Queen's face vanished. "Alice, sit down," she whispered, gesturing to a white stone bench. Alice felt her heart drop. Something was wrong with her Hatter. Shaking in fear, Alice sunk down on the bench, leaving room for the Queen.

The royal woman sat down by Alice, putting a gentle arm around her. "Alice, after you left, the Hatter fell very ill with mercury poisoning. He went absolutely mad...more so than he was already. He kept asking for you, and insisting you hadn't left. Eventually, we convinced him you really were gone. Ever since, he has been staying here at the palace, alone in his room, only accepting meals and tea. He has been spending most of his time making hats, but not for me. For you," the Queen mumbled, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder. "He keeps saying how you will come back, and how he has to have hats for you when you return."

"I really must see him, then," Alice gasped, getting to her feet and heading towards the palace. "Please, take me to him."

"Of course," the White Queen also got to her feet. "But you must know; he is utterly mad."

"Yes, of course he is," Alice smiled. "Only the best people are."

________________

Alice stood outside the Hatter's room in the White Palace, her heart hammering in her chest. The Queen had left her alone moments ago, and Alice was now hesitating outside the room, wanting to see him, but afraid of what she might find.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the other side of the door. Alice gasped and tore open the door, her pulse racing. "Hatter?" she called into the gloom. The room was so dark compared to the rest of the cheery palace, and as she entered the room, her eyes failed to adjust for several moments.

When they finally did, Alice found herself in a room full of thousand of hats, each more unique than the next, each more beautiful than the last. A table full of needles, thread, and material was in the far corner, lit by a dimming candle. A half finished hat sat on the middle of the table, crushed by a toppled hat rack, which she guessed as the loud crash she had heard. But where was the Hatter? Then she saw him.

Tarrant Hightop, or the Mad Hatter, if you prefer, sat by the window, his unruly orange hair sprawled out underneath his signature top hat. He was mumbling something under his breath. As she neared him, she could make out the words.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk? Why is a raven like a writing desk? Why is a raven...?" he whispered to himself. Alice went beside him, expecting him to look up at her in joy. But he didn't move. His unseeing eyes looked dully out the window, unaware of the girl standing beside him. Instead, he continued to mumble the riddle over and over again.

"Hatter? Tarrant, it's me," she whispered tremblingly. Tears spilled over her eyes as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm here."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" was his only response as he continued to look out the window, unaware of Alice.

"Because," she mumbled, wiping away her tears. "They both inspire curiosity and imagination. They are both beautiful in their own ways. And they belong together. Nobody knows the reason, but they do. They are nothing alike, except for imagination and curiosity. And madness. And _that's _why a raven is like a writing desk," she smiled tremblingly, squeezing his shoulder gently.

A pause followed. Suddenly, the Hatter looked up at her, his eyes shining with recognition and a small smile on his face. "So," he said hoarsely. "That's the answer then, Raven?"

"Yes," Alice laughed in relief and joy in seeing the Hatter joke again. "That's the answer, Writing Desk."

"Alice," he mumbled, getting to his feet. "Are you really here? Or am I dreaming again? I dream about you so much."

Alice felt a blush rise in her cheeks. "You do?"

"Yes," Tarrant nodded emphatically. "All the time. All I can think about is you. When you left I thought I would die and I guess I almost did but then I didn't I just waited for you to come because I knew you would--" He began to talk faster and faster until Alice could hardly understand him. She gently put her hands on his arms. He took a deep breath and finished meekly, "Fez."

Alice laughed and cupped his face in her hands. "Don't worry, Hatter. I'm really here. To stay. I'm not going back to England. This is where I belong--With you."

"You mean you're not leaving?" he asked in shock. "You're...here?"

"I'm here," she mumbled, shyly embracing him. She leaned her head against his chest, feeling his unsteady breathing. He gently hugged her back, as if afraid she'd vanish again if he embraced her too hard.

"I've missed you, Tarrant," Alice whispered. "More than any part of Underland."

"I've made hats for you," was all he said, gesturing to the hundreds of hats that surrounded them.

"Yes, I can see that," she smiled, going over to one of the beautiful creations and putting it on her head. It was a perfect little black hat with a small veil to cover half of her face. "Hatter, it's perfect," she beamed.

The Hatter laughed and went over to her, touching the hat gingerly. "I'm glad you like it," he smiled that gap tooth smile that made Alice grin back.

"Oh, this one is stunning!" Alice chuckled, picking up a hat that looked like that Hatter's own top hat.

"That's my second favorite," he grinned.

"Which is you're favorite?" Alice asked.

"It's over here," he replied, going over to a closet in the corner.

While he rumaged for the hat, Alice began talking quietly to herself. "Six impossible things before breakfast. One: I'm back in Underland. Two: I'm staying here forever. Three: I'm in love with a Mad Hatter. Four: He's in love with me. Five: Life is begenning to be perfect. Six:..."

It was then the Hatter turned around with his favorite hat that he had made for Alice.

She gasped.

It was a white veil.

**The End?**

Well? I just may write a sequel...If enough people review!! :) Even if I don't write a sequel, I'll for sure have more AliceXHatter fics! Well...All that's left to say is **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **Thanks!! ^-^

~Rosebud5

**A'right!! I wrote a sequel and it's up!! It's called _The Raven and the Writing Desk Pt. II._ (Hehe...original, huh?) Anywho, if you wanna read it....DO IT!!! :)**


End file.
